These two studies are designed to evaluate the natural history of untreated hyperprolactinemia and/or prolactin secreting microadenomas, the use of the fourth general CT scan and the diagnosis and management of prolactinomas and the role of medical therapy in these patients. In another companion study, we are using a new long acting dopamine agonist, pergolide, to treat patients.